Maldita sea
by Azabache
Summary: Pensamientos tortuosos y al mismo tiempo alegres de Roxas hacia Naminé. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya? A pesar de amarte, también te odio. Y a pesar de odiarte, no puedo dejar de amarte con todo mi ser." UA. Lemmon implícito.


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square-Enix y Disney._

_Este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando divagaba entre si hacer un SoraxKairi o un NamixRoxas mientras escuchaba Gravity, de Pixie Lott, y finalmente me decanté por un NamixRoxas, pues me di cuenta que ya tengo dos historias de SoraxKairi. Me he basado en las letras de la canción para hacer el plot, pero el problema es... que al no poder encontrar las letras en español, tuve que interpretarlas lo mejor que pude en ingles =S _

_A ver... el ingles se me da bastante bien ¿vale? Pero no lo suficiente como para entender todo lo que dice la canción. Me gustaría que los que conociesen la canción y sepan mejor que yo lo que dice, me digan si he interpretado bien las letras. Gracias =)_

_**Maldita Sea**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya? A pesar de amarte, también te odio. Y a pesar de odiarte, no puedo dejar de amarte con todo mi ser. Siempre que parece que puedo ir por mi cuenta a donde desee, apareces tú y me haces ir en la dirección errónea: hacia ti. Sé que esto no puede ser sano. Que una obsesión de este calibre solo conlleva males y que el no hacer caso a lo que la lógica me pide significa traicionar mis principios, pero a mí me da lo mismo, te quiero incondicionalmente.

Eres como la gravedad misma: es imposible escapar de ti. Eso es lo que más odio, no poder hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti y expresar lo que siento. ¿Comprendes que no puedes simplemente hacerme dar estos altibajos? Primero me haces feliz como nadie en el mundo, para luego dejarme para el arrastre. Me dejas sin protección cada vez que me diriges la palabra. Me convierto en un sumiso esclavo cuando me llamas por mi nombre, y aunque sepa que no lo haces intencionadamente, no puedo evitar sentirme de este modo. Supongo que la culpa es más mía que tuya, pero de ambos, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando estoy solo, de lo único que soy capaz es extrañarte y llamarte por tu nombre mirando la ventana como un perturbado. Me compadezco y a la vez me alegro por mí mismo al tener a alguien como tú. Alguien que siempre está ocupándolo todo en mi interior. Alguien omnipotente, omnipresente; exactamente como la gravedad que fija mis pies al suelo.

Mi familia y amigos me lo dicen. Es completamente anormal que sienta algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien en secreto alego odiar. Pero yo sé que aunque me hagas sufrir e ir tanto arriba como para abajo, siempre quedará esto que habita en lo más profundo de mi corazón: tu prístina y bella presencia, Naminé.

No puedo aguantar más. Cojo mi móvil y tecleo tu número, quiero verte de nuevo, y esta vez para consumar lo que sentimos. Me da igual si esto me lleva a la perdición. Me da igual si con lo que estoy a punto de proponerte acabe de la peor forma. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Seguramente sí, pero como ya he dicho antes, en estos momentos lo único que tengo en mente es hacerte mía. Poseerte. El teléfono suena al otro lado de la línea y tú respondes casi instantáneamente.

-¿Sí? - Preguntas al cogerlo.

-¿Nam? Soy yo...

*********

-Adelante - Te digo con una sonrisa en la entrada de mi casa.

Entras con ese paso tuyo que tanto me encandila. Tu perfume llena por completo el ambiente del recibidor y yo lo aspiro con gusto. De nuevo este sentimiento de odio y amor simultáneo. Quiero dejar de amarte. Quiero dejar de odiarte. Quiero... ya no sé lo que quiero. Como si estuvieras en tu propia casa, pasas al salón mientras dejas tu chaqueta en el perchero. De hecho, varias veces te dije que actuaras con toda naturalidad cuando estés en mi morada, y así lo haces. Sin darme cuenta me he quedado en el recibidor como una estatua y tú me llamas la atención.

-Roxas ¿no vienes?

-Ah... claro.

Voy a la cocina para coger la bandeja con el té y las galletas que tenía preparadas, pero... ¿no se supone que te llamé para que vinieras a mi casa donde daríamos este gran paso juntos? Debería coger un condon, no la merienda. Ahora mismo tú has subido a mi habitación para ponerte más _cómoda_, mientras que yo dije que me quedaba para hacer algo en la cocina, enseguida subiría. Se supone que hacemos esto por lo mucho que nos queremos y porque finalmente nos hemos decidido a seguir adelante, y de hecho es cierto, pero en gran parte yo lo hago por la enorme fuerza de atracción que siento hacia ti. Es una auténtica obsesión...

A veces desearía que te callases. Que me dejases ir. Marcharme con viento fresco. Mientras que en otras ocasiones desearía que me dedicases todo el tiempo del mundo. Que te quedases a mi lado para siempre y nunca me abandones. Raro ¿verdad? Dímelo a mí, pues ni siquiera comprendo por qué siento algo tan ambiguo. Pero no creas que todo es drama. Siempre que me siento agobiado por todo esto ¿sabes qué es lo que más me ayuda a librarme de esta emoción tan indeseable, que es el odio? Besarte. Sí, suena muy cursi y paradójico, porque es precisamente nuestro amor el causante de mis males. Pero es la verdad. Podría decirse que cuando nuestros labios se juntan, es como si diese un gran salto del que más tarde desciendo lentamente; de ese modo, me libero del colosal poder de gravedad que causas en mí, al menos por unos instantes.

Definitivamente llevar la bandeja a mi cuarto es una tontería, por lo que la dejo en la encimera y meto mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para asegurarme de que tengo el preservativo a mano. Cuando lo palpo, mi corazón late con furia. ¿Acaso eres consciente de lo que vamos a hacer? Claro que sí. Si no, ni siquiera te habrías molestado en venir justo cuando mis padres y mi fotogénico hermano no están en casa. No lo dudo ni un instante, cojo el preservativo en la mano y me dispongo a subir las escaleras con brío.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi cuarto, te veo sentada en mi cama (aún con ropa) mirando el suelo con una expresión un tanto nerviosilla. Cuando levantas la mirada, sin quererlo te pones muy roja al ver cómo yo te dedico una sonrisa un tanto pícara y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. No creas, yo también estoy nervioso ¿Quién no lo está en su primera vez? Parece que has decidido que voy a ser yo quien te quite las prendas, y en absoluto me quejo. Me acerco a ti sin dejar de mirarte y me siento a tu lado. Y ahora... ¿qué? Ambos nos hemos quedado en silencio mirando a la pared. No sabemos cómo ni por dónde empezar. Prefiero comenzar de una vez y me quito la camiseta como si nada, pero tú me detienes en el proceso colocando tu mano en mi hombro.

-Espera - Me apremias con una vocecilla trémula.

-¿Pasa algo? - Yo pregunto como si no lo estuviera haciendo como se debe, aunque tengo la certeza de que no lo podría estar haciendo peor.

Tragas saliva y te vas acercando a mí con lentitud.

-Despacio - Dices antes de besarme.

Me entrego por completo sintiendo cómo el control físico y mental que, sin quererlo siquiera, mantienes sobre mí va desapareciendo. Tu poder gravitatorio se desvanece, al igual que la rabia que sentía anteriormente contra ti. Ahora solo hay amor. Mientras nos tumbamos en la cama, yo te desnudo con brusquedad y un sentimiento de lujuria, igual que tú a mí.

*************

No conseguimos dormir a pesar del enorme cansancio que nos ha provocado _eso_. No solo porque todavía es mediodía, sino porque además hay algo que nos preocupa a ambos. No sé qué es lo que se te pasará por la cabeza a ti que no te permite descansar ni siquiera entre mis brazos, pero yo estoy inquieto porque pensaba que hacer esto contigo aun amándote, solo conseguiría aumentar el odio y la rabia que siento contra ti por culpa del efecto que produces en mi cuerpo y mente. Pero por lo visto me equivoqué. La manía que te tenía ya no existe, a cambio, dentro de mí solo hay felicidad por lo que acabamos de hacer. Ya no hay furia ni deseos de que me dejes en paz al mismo tiempo de que no me abandones. Solo... amor por ti. Con un humor renovado, te pregunto:

-¿Algo va mal?

Niegas con la cabeza mientras te acercas más a mí y nos tapas a ambos con la manta hasta el cuello. A pesar de que yo lo tenga todo más claro, tú pareces dudar aún. Sin necesidad de que te lo pregunte, respondes a mi cuestión interior:

-Es solo que... desde que empezamos a salir hace tiempo, te veía muy extraño - Dices con expresión dolida - No eras el mismo de siempre. A veces te parecías al Roxas que conocí, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones actuabas de una forma un tanto... - Suspira antes de seguir - ...terrorífica.

¿Terrorífica? Ah, claro... Debiste notar lo que sentía cuando estaba con, y sin ti. Debiste ver reflejados en mis ojos el amor y el odio que te procesaba, y eso debió asustarte. Como si quisieras rectificar lo dicho, niegas con la cabeza.

-Pero ahora ya no eres así - Dices algo más animada - Ahora has vuelto a ser el chico del que me enamoré.

Ambos sonreimos conmovidos. Es bonito saber que todo se ha arreglado. Pero mereces una explicación por lo mal que lo debemos de haber pasado los dos por mi culpa. Y eso hago, contarte y explicarte cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo y por qué. A cada palabra que digo, asientes receptiva. A cada suspiro que doy, me alientas a seguir. A cada palabra hiriente que confieso haber pensado... sonríes. Lo hablamos con tranquilidad y muy sosegados, sin darnos cuenta de que el día se nos pasa desnudos en la cama.

-Entonces me odiabas - Repites pensativa.

-Yo... lo siento mucho, Nam - Me disculpo abochornado - No sabía lo que me pasaba. En serio, no era mi intención sentir eso... es solo que...

-Dices que la culpa era de ambos ¿no? Bueno, pues yo por mi parte te perdono ¿y tú a mí? - Me interrumpes sonriente.

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Ya está? ¿Se acabó tanto sufrir y ahora solo habrá disfrute? No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Podría llorar de lo emocionado que estoy, pero debo dar imagen. No lloraré, aunque me cueste hacerlo. Intento hacer que mi voz suene convincentemente firme, pero sin embargo solo suelto un hilo de voz tembloroso:

-Sí... y gracias.

Vuelves a sonreír. Me besas con ternura y yo te correspondo profundizando. Ahora tampoco está esa sensación de salto antigravitatorio. Ahora hay plenitud, alegría y la certeza de que contigo seré feliz. El precioso momento es estropeado por la voz de mi hermano Sora, que ha entrado a casa haciendo mucho ruido junto a sus amigos. Aunque estén en el piso de abajo, no veo la forma de salir de esta indemnes. Me incorporo en la cama dispuesto a ponerme algo de ropa, pero me detienes con un exagerado y lindo sonrojo.

-Déjalo. Que nos pillen - Dices con un tono de cachondeo en la voz.

Es verdad. Por mucha vergüenza que me dé que nos vean de este modo, no creo que sea peor que lo que hemos tenido que pasar para por fin aclarar lo que siento por ti ¿me equivoco?

_Bueno, para ser un oneshot me ha quedado largo, pero eso es lo de menos. El caso es que tiene final feliz ^^ como TODAS mis historias (ya sean d KH o de otra cosa). No sé si he respetado bien la personalidad de cada personaje. En verdad, lo dudo mucho xD Pero en fin, ¡dadme vuestra opinion acerca de mi primer RokuNami, por favor!_


End file.
